


Pride and Magic

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Broken Circle, Fear, Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Uldred tries to recruit the two favored students of First Enchanter Irving, but both of them have other ideas.
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Kudos: 1





	Pride and Magic

“Do you accept the gift that I offer?” Uldred’s voice echoed through the Harrowing Chamber. 

Whether the screaming mage in the center of the chamber accepted or not, his torture continued. Rhen curled up, trying desperately not to look at the scene before him.  _ So many dead,  _ he thought. And the ones that weren’t...

Uldred’s abominations stopped their work, and the mage fell limply to the ground. For a second, Rhen thought that he had died, but as he began convulsing, he knew it wasn’t to be. Suddenly, the mage, a man that Rhen had known from the Loyalists, transformed into one of the horrible monsters that followed the possessed Uldred. 

“Another follower for my army,” Uldred said, voice brimming with pride. “As a mage, he was weak. But now...he has reached his potential.” 

The new abomination took its place with the others, and Uldred looked back at the remaining prisoners. Rhen shrunk back, trying to avoid his gaze. 

“Ah, what have we here?” Uldred said, looking right at him. “One of Irving’s pupils?” 

“I’ll never follow you,” Rhen said, his voice shaking. “You’re a monster.” 

“Your voice betrays your fear, boy,” Uldred said. “For Irving’s pet, you are weak. You allow yourself to be corralled in here, when you could be ruling the world.” 

“Magic must not__” 

“Rule over man?” Uldred said, finishing Rhen’s sentence for him. “Look at the pious little Chantry mouthpiece.” He sighed. “The girl would have been better. She had a mind of her own, unlike you. She would have helped me.” 

“Jocelyn would never help someone like you!” Rhen snapped. 

“Are you sure about that?” Uldred retorted, dragging Rhen to his feet. “Your little friend wanted more than to be a Circle puppet. She wanted to change the world. A mage like her by my side...the things I could have done.” He smiled a bit, as if imagining it. “But in her absence, I’ll settle for you.” He threw Rhen to the floor, where the other mages had been tortured before him. 

“Just kill me,” Rhen choked. “I’d rather die than be like you.” 

“Now, now, if I kill you, I can’t watch Irving’s face as you turn,” Uldred said, smirking. He knelt beside Rhen and looked into his eyes. “Now...do you accept the gift that I offer?” 

“STOP!” a familiar voice yelled. Rhen looked up to see a familiar face.  _ She’s here.  _

Jocelyn looked different now from when she had left the Circle all those months ago. She had switched out her old Circle robe for a Tevinter style one, and her hair had grown a bit longer, but it was undoubtedly her. 

“Ah, look what we have here,” Uldred began. “Irving’s star pupil. Uldred didn’t think much of you then, and I certainly don’t see the appeal now.” 

“Well then,” Jocelyn began, “forgive me if I’m not impressed, demon.” 

“Demon? Such a harsh term, girl. I have simply reached my full potential. See, a mage is simply a larval form of something greater, something far more powerful than you could ever dream of being. Why wouldn’t you want this power?” 

“Sorry, Uldred or demon or whatever you are,” Jocelyn said. “But becoming an abomination doesn’t appeal to me.” 

“Are you so sure, Jocelyn Amell? I remember you growing up here. Most of the apprentices accept the Circle, but  _ you... _ you fought back. You wanted more than to be a slave to the Chantry. Did you mean all that you said? Or are you all bark and no bite?” Uldred smiled. “I could help you get what you want. Together, we will destroy the Circle and crush the Templars. Isn’t that what you want?” 

“By turning into demons? By proving to the world that we  _ should  _ be feared? What you’ve done here, what you’re doing here...I know what you really want, abomination,” Jocelyn snapped. “You are after nothing but power and destruction.” 

“As I should be,” Uldred said. “As all mages should be. Why do you think Tevinter thrived, girl? Because people like us ruled it.” 

“You’re not a person, you’re just a demon using one as your slave,” Jocelyn snapped. “And you are  _ insane  _ if you think that I’ll be tempted by your kind!” 

  
And with that, she hurled a stonefist at Uldred, knocking him back several feet. Rhen, despite being bound and helpless, smiled.  _ I knew she was smarter than that.  _


End file.
